First Encounter
by Voelen
Summary: "You are beautiful". Those words were so strange. Why wasn't the human scared of him ?


Hello everyone. I came back ! I couldn't find the inspiration to continue my fanfic, and I'm sorry for that. I actually wrote the chapter, but I'm not satisfied with it, and I don't know if have to rewrite it entirely or not. But I'm planning on continuing it.

Here's a little oneshot about Elucifer and Duke (so spoilers), set into the game universe. I hope you enjoy it, even if everyone who played the game know it can't end well. Those poor ones...

YYYYY

"You are beautiful."

How could those three little words affect him so much ? Maybe because they were so rarely spoken to him. _Monster, beast, demon_. That was what he was for the common people. And here he was, looking closely at the man who had spoken those strange words. He looked at him, a strange expression on his face. Awe ? Fascination ? He couldn't tell, never having seen those expressions on any other face.

"Beautiful ?"

His voice seemed hoarse, and he feared that in opening his mouth, the other would see his sharpened teeth, that he would scared the human. He shouldn't have fear. His interlocutor approached him, extending a hand. Instinctively, he recoiled, thinking the human wanted to hurt him. The other stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Your fur is just so beautiful. I would never try to hurt a creature so splendid, do not worry."

"Why do you not fear me ? Why do you not think of me as a monster ?"

"Why would I ? I am still young, but I already found out that most of the monsters are just humans. They think themselves civilized, but they are just beasts in disguise."

He smiled at that. The human was so young, but already jaded by life. He extended his muzzle, caressing the other face, in a comforting gesture. The young man smiled, and accepted the gesture.

YYYYY

The night was quiet. Most of the soldiers were asleep, and the one standing guards were not in the mood to talk. The day after would be a decisive battle. Everyone was stressed, and feared the end of it, and feared they wouldn't see the sunset. For many of them, their fears would be justified.

On top of a hill, not far away from the camp, Elucifer watched. He extended his wings, contented with just lying here and then, not wanting to think ahead of the night. Just enjoying the moment.

"It's difficult to think tomorrow will be a decisive battle. The night is so quiet."

Elucifer turned toward the newly arrived person. Duke. The young human seated near him, and leaned against his leg, just enjoying the feeling of the soft fur against his chin.

"Are you sad ?" He asked.

"Because I went against my own people ? Yes. But I feel that it can help. Maybe the humans will not consider us monsters if I show them what we really are."

"You are not a monster. Those who think otherwise are stupid."

The Entelexia laughed.

"There are so many idiots then ! Honestly, I think you aren't really normal. You never feared me. It was so strange, hearing you calling me beautiful the first time we met."

The wind had rose, and the air was beginning to become cold. He sensed his companion shiver against him, and lowered his wing to cover him.

"You remember ?" Duke seemed surprised.

"Of course. I had just landed in the clearing. I was about to go hunting when I saw you. I was about to fly away when you approached me like you would a scared deer. Like you feared I would leave. And like you never thought I could kill you."

"I suppose it was reckless of me. But you were so... magnificent, standing here, the sun illuminating your fur and the feathers of your wings. I didn't feel any danger. I suppose I wouldn't have approach Phaeroh or even Khroma with such carelessness."

Elucifer shivered. Phaeroh would kill any human on sight. He hated them. The first time Duke and him met, he tried to kill him. He would maybe have succeed (although he wasn't sure, as Duke was a great warrior) if Elucifer hadn't interfere. And now, the two of them were enemies. It made him sad, because the phoenix like Entelexia was a friend. At least, Khroma was with him. It was reassuring.

"Do you know you were the first person to tell me I was beautiful ?" He suddenly asked.

"Really ? Surely an Entelexia would have told you so. You have lived for a long time before we met, after all."

"I suppose I was complimented several times. But not like you did. Not with such sincerity and … fascination."

Duke smiled, a rare occurrence which illuminated his face, and made Elucifer want to kiss him.

"I love you, you do know that, right ?"

"And I love you back." He paused. "After the war, we could travel together, like we planned. I could show you some things about humans."

"I would love it."

YYYYY

The day after, the human army won against the Entelexia. Elucifer was hurt. And as the humans became less and less friendly with their Entelexia allies, Duke and him decided to leave, fearing for their lives.

A week later, they were found. Their enemies were too many, and Elucifer was still hurt. The two of them tried to fight back, but to no avail.

Elucifer, while trying to protect his human lover, was killed.

At sunset, Duke could only bury the Entelexia's apatheia in a grave near the sea, and, for the last time in his life, he cried.


End file.
